Masaje
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Todos tenemos un amor secreto que tenemos que ocultar por miedo al rechazo. Y la única forma de estar con la persona que amas es haciéndole un masaje. ¿Cuando un masaje tiene mas que un significado? Zoro x Robin.


Masaje

Tranquilidad, silencio, sonidos relajantes, un sol que agradecía el rostro, el canto de las gaviotas, el choque del oleajes, ni la presencia de cualquier peligro.

En resumen, son esos días que te apetece echarte la siesta en el patio.

O eso parecía pero como siempre en el Sunny nadie podía estar tranquilo mas de dos minutos, se escuchaba los gritos de los más infantiles por todo el barco, raro que enemigo no los hubieran localizado.

Por lo menos era lo que más deseaba el peliverde del grupo de los Sombrero de Paja. Ya que no podía realizar sus ejercicio de relajación, por lo menos un poco de acción para el cuerpo. Cada grito que escuchaba de sus nakamas una mueca de fastidio aparecía en el rosto del espadachín.

Estaba a nada de bajar allí y matar a sus queridos nakama de la forma mas cruel y sangrienta que se le ocurriera por su mente perversa, agradecía de tener una auto-control impresionante.

Más ruido se hacia presente y otra vena aparecía en la sien del chico. No lo soportaba mas.

¿Donde estaba Nami? Ahora cuando mas la necesitaba y que a la mínima ya los hubiera dejado K.O.

Iba a bajar y poner orden en el corral, pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo sonido, de una puerta abrirse y unos tacones resonar por la sala.

Era esa mujer, pensó Zoro fastidiado.

-Te molesta mucho el ruido de los chicos, espadachín.- pregunto la chica cerrando la puerta de la forma mas sigilosa posible para no molestarle mas.

Zoro no contesto, volviendo a su postura natural, sentarse como un indio en el suelo controlando su respiración siendo tranquila y hasta hipnótica de alguna forma, dejando la mente en blanco, pero con el mismo resultado.

Esa concentración se rompió fácilmente. Solo deseaba paz.

-No me puedo concentrar.- expreso cabreado, no lo soportaba más y más cuando escucho la risa de la morena. -¿De que te ríes?

-Lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo.- su sonrisa aumento fastidiando más al peliverde.

-¿Que haces aquí?- se puso de pie para coger una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

-Por lo mismo que tu.- señalo un enorme libro que seguramente tendría más de mil páginas, pero que ella tardaría menos de un par de horas en leérselo.

-Pues vete marchando, aquí es imposible.- fue claro y directo.

-Estabas entrenando.- era mas que obvio. Negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios de relajación, pero con tanto ruido es imposible. -volvió a su postura.

-¿Has probado ponerte tapones en los oídos?- sugirió.

-Si, he intentado de todo, pero imposible. ¿Donde esta Nami?

-En el baño. - ahora tenia todo sentido, seguramente estaría duchándose hasta que su piel se comparara al de una pasa.

-Podías utilizar tus poderes para que se callaran.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- sonrío de forma macabra asustando un poquitin al chico.

-Mejor no. -cerro los ojos para intentar realizar sus ejercicios, necesitaba concentración, pero esta vez fui interrumpido por la voz de la arqueóloga.

-Me permites intentar una cosa.

Se lo dijo muy cerca de su rostro, tenia el ojo cerrado pero no era necesario tener vista para notarlo, por que sus fosas nasales le invadía el olor a cerezo, su aroma natural y sus aliento golpeaba su nariz. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose sus ojos color celeste.

-Haz lo que quieras.

La chica sonrío y rápidamente, esa sonrisas aunque era muy hermosa como dice muchos, a él le provoco un mar de dudas, no se fiaba. Tan concentrado estaba, sintió como unos dedos se hundía en su pelo. De un autoreflejo la cogió de la muñeca volteándose y mirándole de forma amenazante.

-Tranquilo no te voy hacer nada, pero creo que estaríamos mas cómodos cerca del sofá.-por que sonó eso tal mal, que hasta las mejillas de Zoro tomaron un color carmesí.

Obedeció a la morena, la chica se sentó en el sofá y el en el suelo mirando hacia la un punto fijo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

La morena empezó hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo y de forma suave y lenta, acariciaba sus mechones verdes. Le estaba dando un masaje, odiaba los masajes, pero tenia que reconocer que este lo estaba disfrutando un montón, era tan relajante y parecía que las voces de sus nakamas estaban a miles de kilómetros por que no lo escuchaba o eso que la peliroja los había callado a base de golpes.

Le daba igual, por que ahora mismo cada acaricia relajaba cada musculo de su cuerpo, agradeciendo mentalmente a la morena. Realmente necesitaba eso y la chica sabia donde tocar, por que sabia que si se despistaba un poco acabaría dormido.

Y en cambio la arqueóloga disfrutaba con cada acaricia que le daba el peliverde, intentaba no hacerle daño con sus uñas largas, tendría cuidado. No quería hacer enfadar al chico que le gustaba, mejor dicho, estaba secretamente enamorado de él, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo. Sabia la respuesta y no quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Prefería llevarse su secreto a la tumba, disfrutaría de estos momentos a solas con él, sin ninguna interrupción de sus nakamas. Saborearía al máximo.

Aunque muchas veces desearía decírselo, porque cada vez que estaban juntos a solas y abría la boca la jodía pero bien, hablando sobre el amor o de tener pareja o no sabia como hablaban de una chica y ella acaba celosa cuando hablaba de Perona o de Vivi o cualquier chica que saliera en las anécdota del peliverde.

Deseaba tanto decírselo, pero solo se confortaba por poder hacerle un masaje del peliverde y por lo que veía, tenía que gustarle mucho por que no había dicho ni una palabra, así que se propuso hacerle mejor.

Pero eso poco duro por que un ronquido le hizo despertar a su realidad. No para de pensar en las veces que ellos dos había quedado a solas, que podía contarlo con los dedos de la manos.

Miro por la ventana y estaba anocheciendo, le dejaría dormir hasta la hora de cenar, es decir unas horas.

Le tapo con la manta antes de irse del gimnasio, por si acaso se resfriara.

-Robin, gracias.- no sabia si estaba dormido o despierto, pero sabia lo que se refería.

-Cuando quieras te hago un masaje.- lo dijo con la voz apagada.

Cerro la puerta pero ella no salio del puesto de vigilancia, lentamente se aseguro de que Zoro estaba dormido profundamente.

-Me gustas, tonto.- y le dio un leve beso en sus labios. Tenía que aprovechar ya que esto no se podría volver a repetir.

Salio corriendo, sonrojada, nunca se lo hubiera ocurrido hacerlo pero ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba enamorado de ese idiota que no pillaba las directas que el mandaba en tantas ocasiones.

Y como había dicho antes, Zoro nunca se entero de ese pequeño beso robado, y por desgracia por ese simple gesto se hizo adicta a su nuevo veneno.

Ahora tenia ganas de llorar.

Fin.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió hace en clase por que por desgracias de la vida ahora me siento como Robin en esta historia, enamorada de alguien de forma secreta y se lo que se siente. Así que cualquier personas que lea esta historia y quiere desahogar su mal de amores puedes escribir un comentario de vuestras premoriencias sobre este tema, estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde. Da igual por donde me lo mandéis, por privado, por aquí. Me da igual, quiero que os desahogeis.

Mandar vuestros comentarios y una estrella, gracias a todos.


End file.
